


42 Beats - Akabane Karma x Reader

by TerraSama



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, PTSD, Pain, Slow Burn, Trauma, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraSama/pseuds/TerraSama
Summary: Welcome to Kunugigaoka Junior High School. It's your first day, you meet a certain redhead who is a teasing little shit. How will the bond between you two grow or diminish?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	42 Beats - Akabane Karma x Reader

Sweat, dribbled down my face. I was drenched. Breathing, erratic. My bare feet, hitting the sticks and leaves. Giving me cuts. The pain in my right arm was almost unbearable. The gash was deep and wide with the thick, red, blood streaming down. I hid behind a tree nearby. Quietly gasping for air with fear flowing through my veins and arteries. I feel a hand grab my shoulder gently. I almost scream but a hand covers my mouth. “Shhhhh. I’m here to save you.” The woman said. When I first felt the hand I thought it was my mother. But the woman’s face was kind. She quickly bandaged my arm. She outstretched her hand to help me stand. I felt happy and safe. After I was standing, I jumped on her back. She ran off to her car. We made it to the police department first. Soon enough I was interrogated. Afterwards taken to the hospital for medical attention. I will never forget that day.  
~Present time~  
“Y/N! It’s time to wake up!” Himari yelled to me from downstairs. My hearing is sensitive because of my past. I originally hail from America. Himari saved me on that fateful day. She brought me to Tokyo, Japan. She taught me Japanese so I could communicate with others there. Groaning, I climbed out of bed and got ready for my first day at Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Of course, I was put in 3-E class for my PTSD, and severe anxiety. Which in my mind is, fucked up. I had a black pet rabbit to keep me company and for something or someone I needed to vent to. I didn’t talk much out of fear because of my mother. Putting on my headphones, while walking to school, shoving my hands into my joggers, I ran into a taller redhead. He saw me walking up the mountain to class E. My rabbit, Raven, was hopping along beside me as I took in the scenery. The redhead slid by me and matched my pace. Turning my head to face him to acknowledge his existence. He smiled brightly and asked cheekily, “Are you a new student in the infamous class E?” I nod in reply. “I am Akabane Karma. Call me Karma if you’d like~” He says. Nodding once more, I turn my head back to face forward. “Hey~! Aren’t you gonna tell me your name~?” He asked bending over slightly to look past my hair. I scoff and face the other way. I whisper, “You’ll find out soon enough.” By the look on his face he could barely hear it. “Oh well~ Guess I won’t get another word out of you~!” He said teasingly. I kept walking. I finally arrived at class E. “Damn…” I whispered to myself. “Wonder what it’s like inside…” I stand there for a moment and take in the wood like air. Someone taps me on my shoulder. I freeze for a second then scream and run for my life. I hide behind a tree somewhere, clutching Raven gently but close to my chest. I feel tears silently stream down my face. Letting out sobs, recalling what happened that night. I see that redhead, Karma, again. “Hey are you okay?” He has his hands shoved deep in his pockets. I look down at my knees and bury my face in them. “Hey what’s wrong?” I hear him asking. I feel his hand brush my back and I flinch and freeze. I know who it is so I don’t get up and run. “Ahhh~ so you don’t like being touched.” He says getting up from his crouching position. I look up to see his hand outstretched to me. “I won’t hurt you~ Maybe I’ll tease you but that’s about it~” He said a little sadistically. My heart pounded in my chest, reminding me of how Himari had her hand outstretched to me that one day. I felt a sense of trust and grabbed his hand without a second thought. His eyes widened at the fact I actually took his offer to help me up. But after getting up I didn’t let go of Karma’s hand. “Okay~! I’ll hold your hand while we walk to class~” He said teasingly. My face burns crimson. We walked to class hand in hand the warmth of his fingers reaching everywhere in my body. I felt… safe. I look up and smile at him. “L/N, Y/N.” I say quietly. “Ahhh~ so that’s your name? It’s a nice one for sure~” He said, keeping his gaze set on the class ahead of us. He was about to let go when I gripped it tighter, telling him not to let ago at all. He sighed and held onto it. I kept my head down with Raven hopping beside me. “Alright teach! Got our new student!” Karma said loudly, almost triggering my anxiety. I peered up to see the classroom. Karma let go and walked to his seat which almost made me have a panic attack. I need you to get back here, I thought. The teacher was an octopus-like creature. “Well class this is our new student, L/N Y/N. She doesn’t talk much or almost never. She also has a pet rabbit that is here for her needs. Y/N call me Korosensei and you have to assassinate me before graduation~” Korosensei said in a teasing manner. I waved to the class. I already had an anti-sensei knife with me so as I was waving. I slyly slipped it out and swung at Korosensei. In a matter of seconds Korosensei was on the other side of me. I stood there shocked. I slowly turned my head around. He was about to touch me with his tentacle when I moved faster than he could react and sliced it. “Touch me, and you will suffer.” I whispered to where only he could hear, staring him down with an evil look in my eye. Venom laced every letter that came out my mouth. He gulped. Hard. He was sweating. The class was staring in awe. Even Karma. “Someone actually cut his tentacle!” A blue haired boy yelled. I whipped my head around to face him and smiled with a thumbs up. “W-well anyways Y/N p-please take your seat next to Karma.” He stuttered out. I walked over calmly. Karma had a surprised look in his eye and a smirk that made my heart pound. “Wow Y/N~ Wasn’t expecting that from you of all people~” He said teasingly. I suddenly got pissed and glared at him which said, “Never underestimate me.” I took my seat next to him. I put Raven on the table and started petting him. I have difficulties focusing sometimes so mainly stared out the window while absentmindedly petting Raven. Karma tapped on my shoulder and I jumped and almost let out a squeak but covered my mouth out of habit. “You should probably focus before Korosensei notices~” He said cheekily. And he gently moved his hand up to my face where my hand was. Hesitating, he moved my hand away from my mouth slowly. My jaw was dropped open at his actions. Why do I trust him so much? I thought. Neither of us noticed the class staring at us. I blushed furiously and looked away towards the ground. I could still feel their eyes on me. I couldn’t tell what their eyes were saying. Was it judgement? I thought. Class continues and I finally gain focus on the lesson.  
~Timeskip to Physical Education~  
Since I was new no one talked to me except Karma but he was hanging around the class. I found a nice quiet corner and played with the weeds and grass. Breathing in nature. I laid down on my back and stared up at the sky. Letting the rays of sun soften my features. My eyes fluttered shut. I heard the class go quiet. I ignored it because I was at peace in my position. My H/L H/C hair flowing and spreading across the grass. Someone walked over to me. I cracked one eye open to see the familiar redhead. I raised one eyebrow that was saying, “What?” “Hey there~! It’s almost time for PE to start~ Don't want you to get in trouble~!” He said slightly sadistically. I just shut my eye and continued relishing in the sunlight. I heard him walk off after 30 seconds. I heard another voice, “Hey. Get up. It’s time for class.” Sounded like an adult male. Opening my eyes I stared up at the figure. I clicked my tongue, and sat up. Rolling my shoulders and putting my hands on the back of my head, walking over to the rest of class. Once in the mix of my fellow classmates, I yawned and took a seat on the ground. No one bothered to tell me anything, knowing I couldn’t respond to them properly seeing as how I wouldn’t say a word. Everyone got out their anti-sensei knives so I followed suit. We all got paired up with another person to practice taking swings at. And would you look at that. I got paired with Karma. I took a stance and kept a straight face. Dodging and enduring any hits were my specialty. I was almost like a cat, dodging every strike. Waiting for that one opening, to pounce. “Wow~ you’re light on your feet~” Karma teased. All I did was click my tongue and continue dodging his oh so predictable attacks. “Don’t think you’re that good at dodging now~” He said as he grabbed my arm somewhat harshly, turned my wrist, making me lose grip of my knife and brought me in close to his chest. His breath fanning my face. My face put his hair to shame. Our faces are mere centimeters apart. “Now, now, princess. Don’t get too excited~” He said as he gave me a small peck on my nose with his lips. He released me from his grip but I stood there frozen in shock. Eventually coming to my senses, I shook my head and stormed off with my anti-sensei knife. “How embarrassing…” I whisper to myself, face still flushed with humiliation. I went inside and saw Korosensei. “Hey, Y/N.” He said cheerfully. I glanced up at him, only nodding. “Y/N. Why are you in here?” He asked. “Karma embarrassed her.” Ritsu spoke up. Korosensei laughed his signature cackle. I hid my face behind my arms as I rested my head on the cold wooden desk. My ears perked slightly, at the sound of distant footsteps coming closer. Eventually the door slid open and voices poured into the room. I picked up Raven, still keeping my head on the desk, and started to pet the soft rabbit. I started to hear the squeaks of chairs sliding across the old wooden floor. The last chair to be pulled away from its designated spot belonged to the one on my right. Karma. Everyone was finally settled and Korosensei began class. I lazily sat up resting my chin on the palm of my hand, still absentmindedly petting Raven. Karma looked over at me with an odd gaze. I tried not to question it, but I could feel his eyes creeping down my figure. It made me uncomfortable. It was almost like he was trying to figure out my life just by my body. In fear that my arms would be seen, I grabbed my light jacket and draped it over my body. That’s when Karma looked away. Phew, he looked away. I thought. Class went on like normal. Eventually, I started to daydream about life, anime, manga and whatever else. My eyelids started to grow a little heavy signifying exhaustion. Before my eyes could close, Korosensei says the class is over. My eyes grow wide in happiness and I smile bright. With stars in my eyes. I jump up in my seat, quietly, somehow. Class lets out and I sprint outside. Before I can start blasting music into my ears and head, Karma walks up in front of me. “Y/N-chan~! Ready to go home?” Karma says. I only nod in response. We start strolling down the mountain. I decide to leave my headphones around my neck. “Y/N-chan.” “Hm?” Karma hesitates. “Why are you always so nervous?” He asks in a concerned tone. Silence. It felt like silence was actually taking up space and preventing either of us from talking or whispering a letter. I stopped in my tracks, Karma did as well. I stared at the ground, having horrible flashbacks. Not being able to save his life.. Watching it all happen.. The blood.. It was everywhere.. It was on me. I couldn’t cry anymore. I was numb. I couldn’t feel. I did what I had to survive. The only feeling I ever truly felt anymore was anxiety. I only cried because of anxiety, or PTSD. I snapped back to reality when I heard my name. “Y/N!!” Karma yelled concern lacing the articulations of his tongue and the syllables of my name. I started to breathe heavily and slammed myself down against a tree. “Stop.. make it go away.. I can’t relive those days.. Please..” I whimpered with tears rolling down my soft cheeks. Karma plopped down next to me. Only thing I could hear was my increasing heartbeat and the sound of silent wails and sniffles. I felt a hand gently grasp my shoulder. I tensed, frozen and speechless in time. “Ya know Y/N-chan~ crying doesn’t look good on you~!” Karma said teasingly. I felt a pang in my heart. It was like a gong, on the first beat, it’s loud. As time goes on, it slows down and calms. I inched towards Karma and wrapped my arms tight around his neck. “Thank you for that..” I whisper softly. We get up and walk home. “Is this where you stay?” Karma asked curiously. I simply nodded and walked in. Slamming the door open. I knew Himari wasn’t home because she would’ve heard the door being thrown open. “Hey Karma, come on in if you’d like. I don’t like staying home alone. Himari isn’t home right now so…” I trail off at the end. “Sure~ my parents don’t really care where I am so why not~?” Karma says nonchalantly. I put on a movie and we sit down on the couch, five feet apart.   
~Narrator POV~   
Five feet apart because you like each other but don’t realize it yet and continue to be oblivious friends.

Beat 1.

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome. if i have motivation and inspiration this will continue. have fun ;)


End file.
